


Gravitation

by Tasmen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasmen/pseuds/Tasmen
Summary: Nisha pays Jack a visit on a very special day.





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written. I had this in my head and it wouldn't go away. No beta. Apologize in advance for offending the grammar gods. 
> 
> This will probably be the first in a series of one-shots while I Border-all-the-lands.

Helios. 

Fucking Helios.

The moon station made Nisha feel itchy. Too sterile. Too clean. Too corporate. Give her filth. Give her the dirt, grit and blood of Pandora any day. 

The heels of her boots clicked against the smooth, polished metal floor of the hallway leading to Tassiter's office on Helios. Jack was there settling up accounts with the Hyperion CEO. She had an account to settle herself. Jack promised her a drink that never happened and she intended to call in his marker. She would even provide the drink; a bottle of whiskey held in hand.

A petite woman sat behind the glass desk just before the double doors that lead into the CEO of Hyperion’s office. Her dark hair was pulled into an impossibly tight bun that made her features appear tighter than they might otherwise have been. She looked a female version of Tassiter; a thought that brought a smirk to Nisha’s lips as she looked briefly at the secretary.

“He’s in a—“ was all the secretary managed to get out before Nisha pushed her way through the closed doors and into the office. A lack of invitation never got in her way when she wanted something. There was something she very much wanted in that office. Opportunities were created not given and she planned to make herself one hell of an opportunity.

Her timing could not have been more perfect. 

"... do you know the difference between choking and strangulation?” Jack asked Tassiter. Before the man could answer, Jack moved quickly and laced the chain of his watch chain about the CEO’s neck in response.

_A good leader shows and doesn't tell, sweetheart,_ Jack told Nisha once before. She did so enjoy walking that particular walk.

The man kicked and tried to resist Jack’s tug unsuccessfully. Jack was no strong man. Someone that spent their days in front of a computer writing and manipulating code hardly ever was. He was stronger than Tassiter though.

“Mr. Tassiter? Mr. Tassiter are you there?” echoed through the speaker atop the desk. 

Nisha’s mouth bloomed into a toothy smile at the question but remained quiet and pressed her body against the closed doors. Anyone entering would need to go through her first.

If Jack noticed Nisha’s presence, he said nothing to her. He focused on the task at hand, tightening his grip upon his watch chain and replied, “Mr. Tassiter’s been replaced, sweet cheeks. Starting today, you’re working for me.”

Tassiter’s heels scraped desperately against the floor seeking leverage to push himself free that never came. 

“Who is — John is that you?” The speaker rang out again.

“Call me Jack, honey.” Jack released his hold on his now fired boss and stood to his full height. His fingers raked through his hair and he offered an addendum, “Handsome Jack."

Jack had called Nisha pretty when they first met. Such compliments never worked upon her. She knew she was an attractive woman. To state as much was merely a repetition of fact. Jack, however, did need to hear such things. He’d taken on the moniker of Handsome Jack after Lilith’s attack not only because that was what she called him before she forever marred his face. He also needed to hear he still was such - a devastatingly handsome man. To admit Lilith had harmed him, scarred him, was to admit a weakness he could not permit in himself. 

“Hey handsome,” Nisha greeted, drawing his attention. She held up the bottle of whiskey as she walked toward the desk, “You owe me a drink and I owe you congratulations on your promotion.” Much like Nisha, Jack understood opportunities were what you made of them.

At first, Nisha did not consider Jack as someone she would involve herself with outside of the professional. He was a job to her — a very good looking and too charming for his own good job. He proved to be more than that, though. The disappointment she felt when he left the Merriff live was quickly dispatched as Jack shot him dead in his office in Concordia. It was then she first truly noticed him. Not for what he did but to his reaction to the violence. 

Amusement colored her features that day in his office when she noted the many bookcases lining one wall. Had he not said something about the Merriff being an asshole for having so many books in his offices? Of course, Jack was a funny asshole; therein was the exception to such rules. Amusement turned to something else all together when she watched those bookcases slide into the interior and reveal the air vent. She had held her breath as she watched each scientist fight and fail to save their lives when Jack sent them flying into space.

He had never looked better to her. Or so she thought.

Each time he expressed anger, each time he showed he would not hesitate to do what must be done for the good of Pandora, her attraction for him grew. Looking down at Tassiter’s dead body, it took every ounce of will she possessed not to push Jack atop his desk and forgo that drink all together.

“Aw babe, you shouldn’t have,” Jack said with the reach of his hand for the bottle that he set upon his desk a moment later. Dramatically, his hand swept upward toward his heart, “The new job is a lot of responsibility but I think I am up to the task and don’t disappoint old Harold here. He had such great hopes for me."

The tip of her boot pressed into Tassiter’s chin. The dead always looked so small to Nisha. Husks of something that used to be. Tassiter was no different. He was a bad man that stood in the way of the greater good; a greater good that stood before her.

“I certainly hope you are _up_ to something,” Nisha replied, not skipping a beat. 

She let Tassiter’s head fall to the ground with a thump, freeing her foot from his chin so she could slide herself atop Jack’s new desk. A single brow rose along with a corner of her mouth. “So, what was it you were saying to Tassiter when I walked in? The difference between strangulation and choking?” A corner of her mouth peaked in grin as one hand reached to toy with Jack’s watch chain and the other dropped to rest upon the waistband of his jeans, tugging him between her legs. “How about you show _me_, cowboy?"

Maybe they would skip that drink all together after all.


End file.
